Wheel of Fortune and other random things
by Tenki Minamino
Summary: rated for mouth. Kurama is now on Jepordy, with other red headed bishonen of anime. How wil this go? Rated because of Medli from Zelda. R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

"Red Headed Bishonen"  
  
Wheel of Fortune!  
  
Disclaimer: Tenki doesn't own Wheel of Fortune, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or SSBM or even a real thing that involves anime... except the anime she is making! ^_^ Tenki does own herself, but somehow, she also owns her letter machine.   
  
She doesn't own the announcer guy, Medli, Youko Kurama, or Yami Yoshi or Dragon Gurl. (They're her little siblings- YY, DG)  
  
Announcer Guy: All right, welcome to Wheel of Fortune! Here's our host... Pat Sejack and Vanna White!  
  
(Out steps Tenki and her letter machine where Pat and Vanna are supposed to be)  
  
Tenki: DAMMIT! YOU HAVE LAST YEAR'S SCRIPT YOU WANNA BE ANNOUNCER!  
  
Announcer Guy: (afraid) Sorry, ma'am. Umm, Here's Tenki Minamino and her letter machine!  
  
Tenki: (bows) Hello. I am Tenki and this is my letter machine, who will be pushing the blocks to get the letters to appear.   
  
Letter Machine: (static sound) Yesssss.... I shall....  
  
Tenki: Yes. Well, let's get on with this special edition of Wheel of Fortune: Red Headed Bishonen Day! Where the favorite red headed bishonen get together from all sorts of places to play Wheel of Fortune! (walks to place where she is supposed to go A/N: I haven't seen the show for so many years, I forgot how it all is set up. I'm going on a complete guess.)  
  
Letter Machine: (walks up to the board) Let us proceed, Tenki!  
  
Tenki: Yes! Today's contestants are Kenshin Himura, Kurama, and Roy! Come on down, so let's get this thing started!  
  
(Kenshin, Kurama, and Roy make their way to the places. In the red space is Kurama, in the yellow space is Roy, and the blue space is Kenshin)   
  
Tenki: Hello, all!  
  
Kenshin: Konnichiwa!  
  
Roy: Yo.  
  
Kurama: Good evening.  
  
Tenki: So, let me just tell you that here's the first round. The category is... "Anime Weapons" There will be a question for you to find then you must answer it.  
  
Dragon Gurl: GO KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: (smiles)   
  
Youko: GO ROY!  
  
Dragon Gurl: Why did you just say that?  
  
Youko: ...because he made me mad.  
  
Dragon Gurl: What did he do?  
  
Youko: (thinks for a minute) I'll tell you when I remember.  
  
Kurama: (looks at audience) YOUKO!  
  
Dragon Gurl: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Youko: I didn't kill anyone this time I swear.  
  
Dragon Gurl: Not you, but "Kurama-chan's" throwing a fit 'cause you're up here.  
  
Youko: Because he pissed me off and he's afraid of me.  
  
Tenki: YO AUDIENCE SHUT UP!  
  
Yami Yoshi: TELL THAT TO MY ASS SIS!  
  
Medli: BITE ME!  
  
Tenki: I'LL SHOW YOU A BITE! (holds up mangafying glass to show her mouth. There are fangs... really scary fangs)  
  
Medli: YOU WHELP!  
  
Kurama: Can't we all get along?  
  
Roy: Doubt it.  
  
Kenshin: I'd like to buy a cheese burger, please...  
  
Tenki: ...umm, sorry Kenshin. Food bar is over there. (points to show where Dragon Gurl is holding all the candy that she could ever have, and Youko is eating it)  
  
Youko: I LOVE SUGAR!  
  
Dragon Gurl: ...no kidding.  
  
Kurama: (high pitched lovely tone) I WANT SUGAR!  
  
Tenki: I'm sweeter than sugar, Kurama-sama! (bows to him)  
  
Kenshin: ...I like sugar, but cheese burgers.... I like them better than laundry!   
  
Roy: O.O (at Kenshin)  
  
Kurama: I've always done my chores, but I never really liked laundry.  
  
Kenshin: BUT IT'S FUN!  
  
Roy: You guys are nutzo.  
  
Tenki: ...you guys, look at the puzzle for "anime weapons"...  
  
_ _ _ _   
  
_ _  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
_ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _'_  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _?  
  
Tenki: First turn is Kurama!  
  
Kurama: (spins big wheel)  
  
Wheel: (goes to $500)  
  
Kurama: Letter "Y"  
  
Tenki: Letter machine, do we have any "Y"'s?  
  
Letter Machine: Yes!  
  
_ _ _ _   
  
_ _  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
_ _  
  
Y _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Y _ _ _ _'_  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _?  
  
Kurama: YAY! (get's $1000)  
  
Roy: (spins the wheel)  
  
Wheel: (turns on $300)  
  
Roy: I want "F"!  
  
Letter machine: Kay!  
  
_ _ _ _   
  
_ _  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
_ F  
  
Y _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Y _ _ _ _'_  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _?  
  
Tenki: Is there a reason that you guessed "F"? Roy?  
  
Roy: No, except it was the grade I got in grade school for spelling.  
  
Tenki and Kurama: O.O  
  
Medli: YOU'RE STUPID!  
  
Kurama: That was mean!  
  
Youko: YOU'RE A STUPID WHORE!  
  
Dragon Gurl: ...that was uncalled for, Youko.  
  
Medli: NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS JUST PERFECT FOR SOMEONE WHO STILL HASN'T BITTEN ME YET!  
  
Tenki: ugh. Really. Well, Kenshin, it's your turn.  
  
Kenshin: Okay! (spins wheel)  
  
Wheel: (Lands on $10,000)  
  
Kenshin: Oh wow.  
  
Youko: He doesn't deserve that!  
  
Medli: BOOOOO!  
  
Dragon Gurl: Go Kenshin, you can guess!  
  
Kenshin: ...umm, give me a "D"!  
  
Letter machine: There is no "D"!  
  
Medli: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!  
  
Kenshin: Oro. @_@ I didn't get it... that I didn't.  
  
Tenki: All right, we have to finish the damn puzzle.  
  
Kurama: It's my turn, isn't it?  
  
Youko: GET ME THE MONEY YOU OWE ME!  
  
Kurama: You don't get it...  
  
Yami Yoshi: YOU STILL HAVEN'T BITTEN MY WOMAN YET!  
  
Kurama: I think we need to get into a commercial, Tenki. So, let me solve the puzzle!  
  
Tenki: All ready? But you only have a thousand dollars!  
  
Roy: Tell that to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: @_@ Oro!  
  
Kurama: ...here... "What is the name of Yamamoto Yohko's Space Gun?"  
  
Letter Machine: You got it! (those roses at Kurama from nowhere)  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
Tenki: ...^_^... Kurama's so smart!  
  
Kurama: I'm not smart, but I do like anime and know the answer to this question!  
  
Kenshin: LAUNDRY!  
  
Kurama: No, sorry.  
  
Tenki: He's depressed and wants his mommy laundry. That was his mom, I guess.  
  
Medli: THAT'S A MAID! MAN-MAID! ...AND ARE YOU GONNA BITE ME TENKI?!  
  
Tenki: GO TO HELL, YAMI YOSHI!  
  
Yami Yoshi: Oh? WE'VE BEEN THERE!  
  
Kenshin: ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO!  
  
Roy: DAMN YOU PEOPLE!  
  
Everyone else: NO GOD DAMNS YOU!  
  
Youko: (cramming sugary filled substances in his mouth) yummy. (throws a lollipop sticks in Kurama's hair)  
  
Kurama: SUGAR! ...and my answer, is "the Ever Black Cannon!" (pulls the sticks out of his hair and stares at them intently) WOW!   
  
Tenki: (snatches the sticks and throws them at the wall. They blow up and half of the stage is decimated. There is laundry now on the floor and Kenshin runs over to do the laundry) Yes... Kurama, you win this round.  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOO!  
  
Dragon Gurl: You ate all my sugar!  
  
Youko: Like I care.  
  
Medli: Let's insult them during commercials!  
  
Yami Yoshi: OKAY!  
  
Tenki: GO TO COMMERCIALS!  
  
...end chapter one... 


	2. Episode 2

"Red Headed Bishonen"  
  
Wheel of Fortune  
  
...chapter 2...  
  
Disclamer: Tenki owns herself and the letter machine. The shows Wheel of Fortune, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu-Gi-Oh!, The games Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, Final Fantasy 7 and Super Smash Brothers Melee all belong to their respective companies, cooperations, and such.   
  
...chapter 2 begins with Tenki reading Japanese manga, Kurama helping her with the hard kanji, Roy messing with his hair, Kenshin doing last chapter's laundry, and the audience as mean as ever...  
  
Camera man: Hey, Tenki! We're on!  
  
Tenki: (puts away manga) Thank god you people didn't leave during the commercial break! Whew. I thought my ratings were going to start to be crap!  
  
Dragon Gurl: We four are the only audience members.  
  
Youko: That's true. (eats another lollipop)  
  
Medli: THIS SUCKS! YOU'RE ALL LOSERS!  
  
Y. Yoshi: YEAH!  
  
Tenki: Anyway, we didn't get to know the participants before the break, so let's start with you, Kurama. What do you do for a living?  
  
Kurama: Well, I'm part of the Spirit Detective Team that works for Spirit World. Other than that, I study plants.  
  
Tenki: That's nice. How do you like your career?  
  
Kurama: I really would rather be a botanist, but I believe that fighting demons and apparitions is better for the world as a whole.  
  
Youko: Goody two shoes!  
  
Kurama: Grr... _... I won't loose my temper.  
  
Tenki: Yeah... ^_^v I know. So, Roy, do you like working with your weaker counterpart Marth, or are you enemies?  
  
Roy: I like Marth, but some times he's a pain. Always trying to be as good as me, I mean, damn. Doing my sword techniques are enough, but he's trying to do what I was always meant to be...  
  
Tenki: And that is?  
  
Roy: A pyrotechnical specialist!  
  
Kurama: You do that anyway.  
  
Kenshin: That you do! (smiles)  
  
Tenki: Hey, Kenshin, how is your life?  
  
Kenshin: I am a wanderer. Just a Rurouni! I like being a Rurouni, that I do!   
  
Tenki: What did you do before that?  
  
Kenshin: I was not a wanderer. I was an assassin.  
  
Roy: Sounds tough but fun.  
  
Kenshin: You should never kill. (looks up at Youko) RIGHT, YOUKO?!  
  
Youko: (eats more sugary filled items that are edible) Yeah, I guess. Unless they take my sugar.  
  
Medli: REALLY?! (takes candy from Youko and laughs)  
  
Youko: GIVE BACK MY M&M'S YOU CHICKEN!  
  
Y. Yoshi: (punches Youko)  
  
Dragon Gurl: (uses a long staff to beat Y. Yoshi)  
  
Tenki: My little siblings and their loves are fighting like crazy! Oh. Boy.. let's continue... so, onto Round 2!  
  
(The audience continues to fight, taking it up on stage)  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
Kurama: That's a little overboard...  
  
Youko: GIVE THEM BACK! (punches Y. Yoshi)  
  
Roy: Damn, these people... Hey, Tenki, let's continue!  
  
Letter Machine: See the puzzle!  
  
Tenki: This is in the category of "Anime Supernatural Spirits"! It's Kurama's turn first.  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
_ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _.  
  
Kurama: (spins giant wheel)  
  
Wheel: (lands on $700)  
  
Medli: NO! (eats all the M&Ms in the bag at once and falls onto the wheel)  
  
Wheel: GET OFFA ME!  
  
Everyone: AHH THE WHEEL TALKED!  
  
Youko: YOU SHALL PAY!  
  
Kurama: Oh...   
  
Tenki: That's 250 to buy a vowel, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: All right, is there "N" in there?  
  
Letter Machine: Yes...  
  
N _ _ _  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _ N  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
_ _  
  
N _ _ _ _.  
  
Kurama: (Gets $2100)   
  
Roy: (spins wheel)  
  
Wheel: (lands on $200)   
  
Dragon Gurl: Youko! I'll go buy more if it makes you feel better.  
  
Youko: But that CHICKEN will take them!  
  
Y. Yoshi: Did you just call her a CHICKEN?! (uses Chinese bow staff on Youko, but Dragon Gurl uses her staff on Y. Yoshi)  
  
Tenki: GET THE HELL OFF MY STAGE! GET BACK ON THE AUDIENCE PLACE DAMMIT! YOU'RE NOT RUINING MY SHOW, FREAKS!  
  
Youko: Did she just call us freaks?  
  
Medli: That coward still hasn't bitten me!  
  
Y. Yoshi: It's time to tear up the big sister!  
  
Dragon Gurl: I believe so!   
  
All audience: MUHAHAHAHA! (starts to tear up everything)  
  
Tenki: GRRRR! Kurama, Roy, Kenshin, will you help me?  
  
Letter machine: I'm outta here! (leaves)  
  
Camera Man: Oh shit.  
  
Tenki: PLEASE!   
  
Kurama: They need a time out! (gets out Rose Whip)  
  
Roy: Nah, I'll fry them! (gets out Sword of Seals)  
  
Kenshin: I don't wanna fight, but... (gets out Reversed Blade Sword)  
  
Tenki: Cool! (gets out Masamune from FF7)  
  
Camera Man: Here it is people. No longer is the Wheel of Fortune safe, which is why no one watches it anymore... Anyway, I'm the announcer now! Looks like the first round is Kenshin and Roy vs. Youko and Dragon Gurl!  
  
Kenshin: Hiten-mitsurugi Style RYOU SHIN SEN!  
  
Youko: (waves hand and Roy goes flying against a nearby wall and crashing on the Wheel of Fortune)  
  
Wheel: DAMMIT! YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THOSE OF US WHO MAKE THESE THINGS POSSIBLE! (gets up and starts walking around, tearing up the set in anger)  
  
Dragon Gurl: (waves staff and confuses Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: @_@ ORO!  
  
Tenki: KENSHIN! ROY! RETURN! (uses bishonen ball and calls them back into the balls)  
  
Kurama: What did you do?  
  
Tenki: I caught them. The bishonen!   
  
Kurama: The wheel!  
  
Wheel: GRRRR! I wanted to star in horror movies! GRRRR! (eats the place where the letters come up)  
  
Tenki: Oh hell...  
  
Y. Yoshi: YOU CALLED ME AND MY FRIENDS FREAKS!  
  
Tenki: Oh shit...  
  
Kurama: No wonder he never gets along with anyone, his English skills are horrible!  
  
Youko: Really? What about you, Mr. Proper?  
  
Tenki: Don't insult Kurama! (swings Masamune and ends up stabbing the Wheel on the butt)  
  
Wheel: OWCH! (takes sword and eats it O.O)  
  
Tenki: Kurama... what are we going to do now?  
  
(Suddenly the walls of the back of the stage are blown away and there stands men dressed in white suits)  
  
Wheel: GROWL! You may have put me in show biz, but this is ridiculous!  
  
Man 1: We are the Men in White. (clicks really BIG gun) Wheel, I am sorry that you were put through this, but you have to calm down. We are on national television.  
  
Man 2: (clicks really BIGGER gun) Yes.   
  
Dragon Gurl: Wow. The wheel was an alien. That's new.  
  
Tenki: No kidding.  
  
Kurama: I always thought that Alex Trebek was an alien too.  
  
Youko: Who knows?  
  
(Koenma appears out of nowhere behind the group)  
  
Koenma: Yo.  
  
Kurama: It's Koenma.  
  
Youko: Oh...  
  
Koenma: Actually, the Men in White work with demons, not aliens. I made them after Yusuke decided that he wanted to work with aliens than demons.  
  
Kurama: I'm glad he's happier.  
  
Tenki: Kurama, that's so sweet of you.  
  
Koenma: I love game shows. How about I get you some connections and you do another game show that's more popular?   
  
Tenki: Thank you, Koenma-sama!  
  
Koenma: Kurama, you have a nice friend. I like that. As long as you're making game shows, Tenki, how about making it a full time fic? I bet your fans might like that. Well, chou! (leaves)  
  
Y. Yoshi: How cool. Sis, you might want to go and see what Koenma is gonna do for you.  
  
Medli: Are you ever gonna bite me?  
  
Tenki: Nah.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Roy: What the hell is this place?  
  
Kenshin: Who knows? I don't.   
  
Sephiroth: A woman who's really hot put me in this universe with a whole bunch of other anime men! ...and she stole my Masamune!  
  
Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Shishiwakumaru, Jin, Gene Starwind: Welcome to Tenki's Bishonen world...  
  
Seto: You might as well get used to it.  
  
ShiShi: Yeah...  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
Roy: I doubt that she'll let us out.  
  
Kenshin: ORO! ORO!   
  
Bakura: Well, then, how about a game of "Duel Monsters"?   
  
...end chapter two... 


	3. Jepordy

"Red Headed Bishonen"  
  
...random game shows...  
  
Tenki: Hiya, and welcome to chapter 3! Yay. Currently, not even my first chapter is even online, isn't that a pity? Typing the chapters before people even know that they exist.   
  
Kurama: It's all right. We red headed bishonen of yours aren't going to run off that quickly.  
  
Tenki: Hey, have you seen Kenshin and Roy?  
  
Kurama: ...didn't you put them in those Bisho-balls that you spoke of?  
  
Tenki: I think I did... (gets out random Bisho-Balls) But which ones are they? I thought that... oh boy... I could call out any randomly random bishonen from my realm if I'm not careful!  
  
Kurama: Why don't you just get new red headed Bishonen instead?  
  
Tenki: Umm, let's see... (thinks) You mean ones that I haven't caught yet? I think I'll use you, Gene Starwind, and... who else?  
  
Kurama: (picks a ball and throws it randomly)   
  
Jin: (appears from the ball) Hiya, Miss. I dunno why you called me, but I'm sure that we'll have great fun, jus' you and me.   
  
Tenki: He'll work, Kurama. (takes away Jin's Bisho-Ball) Jin, would you like to play a game with us?  
  
Jin: Oh what shall it be? Games are always fun if they're the right one.  
  
Kurama: What did Koenma get for us, Tenki?  
  
Tenki: (pulls out paper from random place) Yes, I see... Koenma-sama wants us to do Jepordy. He says that he and George are going to appear in the audience! More support! ^_^!   
  
Jin: Ai, Miss Tenki, I'll give you more than you can handle. I'm a real smart one, from Team Masho!   
  
Tenki: Yes, Jin! (waves wand that appeared from nowhere) AUTHORESS POWER, ACTIVATE!  
  
(Suddenly, the blank screen they were on turns into the Jepordy Set, and the red headed bishonen are back behind a wall that they didn't knew existed. Tenki walks to the place where Alex normally stands, but he's not there. The audience includes George, the big blue ogre, and Koenma.)  
  
Tenki: WOW! Authoress power is awesome!   
  
Medli: Hey, we're at another game show.  
  
Y. Yoshi: CRAP! It's Tenki's show!  
  
Dragon Gurl: Did you know that she got another one?  
  
Youko: Does it matter? (eats another sugary filled food)  
  
Koenma: AIIIIYA! Great! Ogre, you picked the best seats in the entire place!  
  
George: Now, Koenma-sama, there are only four others in the audience.  
  
(The rest of the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho appear and take seats)  
  
Yusuke: All right, I love Jepordy.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah!   
  
Hiei: I heard that Kurama was participating in this show.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, let's cheer for him!  
  
Youko: NO DON'T CHEER FOR HIM!  
  
Hiei: IT'S YOUKO!  
  
Yusuke: Damn, how'd you get separate?  
  
Hiei: I never was part of Youko, Kurama was.  
  
Koenma: SHUT UP! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE DARKEST PITS OF SPIRIT WORLD, DAMMIT!  
  
Tenki: ...uhh, I am Tenki Minamino! Welcome to this special edition of Jepordy: Red Headed Bishonen Day!  
  
Hiei: Hn. I don't get what this is.  
  
Tenki: And now for our contestants! Now, he's the master of plants, the long red headed rosewhip wielding pretty boy: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: (walks and stands at the first booth like thingy, where his signature is on the screen. It's pretty. ^_^ A/N If he looks that good then he's bound to write really well too)   
  
Tenki: Next is the Future Generation Hero, the caster-gun whielding Gene Starwind!!  
  
Gene: (walks out and stands at the second booth like thingy, and his signature is just plain messy. Not even I, the author, can really read it)  
  
Tenki: Finally, but certainly not the least, the Wind Master red head from Scotland that is on team Masho, Jin!  
  
Jin: (walks out and stands at the third booth like thingy and his signature is legible, but is eaiser to read than Gene's "John Hancock")  
  
Y. Yoshi: What? How dare you steal him from my fic!! GRRR!   
  
Jin: I don't know whatcha speak of. I don't give a damn.  
  
Medli: Don't be like that!  
  
Youko: Kurama owes me money! (eats chocolate)  
  
Koenma: (eats popcorn) Let the game continue.  
  
Tenki: Yeah, I gotcha Koenma-sama! The categories:  
  
Anime Random Stuff  
  
Tenki's Odd Habits  
  
Hiei's Hobbies  
  
Cutest Anime Creatures  
  
Yusuke's Room  
  
Japanese Bands  
  
RPG Random Junk  
  
Tenki: It's Kurama's turn first.  
  
Kurama: RPG Random Junk for $500.  
  
Answer: "my hair is spikey and blonde, but I'm not who you think I am."  
  
Kurama: Who is Cloud?  
  
Tenki: No! Does anyone else want to guess?  
  
(silence)  
  
Youko: IT'S REALLY TIDUS FROM FFX!!!  
  
Tenki: Yes, that's the right answer!  
  
Koenma: He's not allowed to answer!  
  
Tenki: He still got it right.  
  
Yusuke: Who said that he was blonde?  
  
Keiko: (shows him picture of Tidus from random place)  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, Keiko where'd you get that?  
  
Keiko: Umm, Bishonen.com!   
  
Yusuke: You catch bishonen? BEHIND MY BACK?!  
  
Keiko: ...Tenki does it! I catch Blonde Bishonen!   
  
Yusuke: I'M NOT BLONDE!  
  
Keiko: (throws Bisho-ball and Suzaku appears) See? He was my first catch!  
  
Tenki: Oh wow.  
  
Jin: Hey, looky at that. It's our friend from Sprit World!  
  
Y. Yoshi: You still stole JIN from MY FIC!  
  
Tenki: Well this FICCY just happens to have JIN in it too!! All right, err, Gene, why don't you choose the next category?  
  
Gene: Yeah, Cutest Anime Creatures for $500!  
  
Answer: "Loving carrots is my fame!"  
  
Gene: What the hell is Ryo-oki?  
  
Puu: Puu!  
  
Medli: Ryo-oki really is from Tenchi Muyo, and she's linked with Ryoko and Washuu somehow.  
  
Tenki: Gene, I'm sorry, but I can't accept that answer.  
  
Y. Yoshi: This is going no where. Really fast.  
  
Dragon Gurl: ...no kidding. You think that board might be some kind of demon?  
  
Koenma: She doesn't pick the greatest contestants, does she?  
  
George: I don't think so, Koenma-sama.  
  
Tenki: Hey, Jin, why don't you pick one?  
  
Jin: Random Anime Stuff for $100 will do me well.  
  
Answer: "Yusuke's spirit beast's name"  
  
Jin: Ah, "What is Puu?"  
  
Tenki: You get $100! Wow, Jin is winning.  
  
Kurama: You're awesome!  
  
Hiei: I thought he was supposed to fight, since jepordy is such a dangerous thing to be in... this is boring.  
  
Tenki: All right, Jin, it's your pick again.  
  
Jin: Let's see... Yusuke's Room for $100  
  
Question: "all over Yusuke's room. Makes bad smell. Burns easy."  
  
Kurama: (buzzes in)  
  
Tenki: Kurama?  
  
Kurama: What is trash?  
  
Tenki: Kurama gets $100!  
  
Youko: Well, let's see... Kurama owes me $3454245685445...  
  
Dragon Gurl: Why does he owe you so much?  
  
Youko: That's how much it cost to separate alter egos from their human bodies and he said he would pay half.  
  
Y. Yoshi: This is boring!   
  
Tenki: So, Kurama... it's your pick.  
  
Kurama: Random anime stuff for $200.  
  
Answer: "The identity of Puu."  
  
Yusuke: HOW DID PUU GET INTO THIS?  
  
Puu: Puu... puu... (pouts loudly and sits in Suzaku's hair)  
  
Suzaku: It's a birrrrrrdy!  
  
All the audience: O.O   
  
Y. Yoshi: Who knew?  
  
Medli: ...Mr. Know it all?  
  
Youko: Sounds about right.  
  
Dragon Gurl: Yuppers...  
  
Gene: (buzzes in) What is the stuff that comes out of your ass?  
  
Tenki: WRONG!  
  
Youko: This IS stupid.  
  
Tenki: Anyone else know?  
  
Yusuke: (drooling) uhh, I like LEMON PIE!  
  
Puu: PUUU!  
  
Suzaku: (splats pie in Yusuke's face)  
  
Medli: wow, he looks so much better like that...  
  
Y. Yoshi: Yeah, better than seeing his face.  
  
Tenki: Uhh, someone pick a category!!  
  
Jin: Hiei's Hobbies for $1000, Bob.  
  
Tenki and Kurama: UHHH...   
  
Everyone but Jin: WHO'S BOB?!  
  
Jin: I meant, Tenki!  
  
Answer: "It's bloody and gorey"  
  
Jin: (buzz in) What is killing?  
  
Tenki: YES! Gets $1000  
  
Puu: PUUUUUUUUUU...P!  
  
Suzaku: Birrrrdy need to crrrrrap!  
  
Jin: I want Hiei's Hobbies for $300!  
  
Answer: "Full of bloodshed and goreyness."  
  
Kurama: (buzzes in) What is killing?  
  
Tenki: YOU GET $300!  
  
Kuwabara: How many deer is that?  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Kurama: I want... "Tenki's Odd Habits" for $500.  
  
Answer: "Her main obsession"  
  
Jin: (buzzes in) What is writing fan-fiction?  
  
Tenki: I can not except that answer.  
  
Kurama: (buzzes in) What is writing fan-fiction about Me?  
  
Tenki: KURAMA GETS $500!  
  
Youko: THAT'S NOT TRUE!! GLOMPING KURAMA IS HER MAIN OBSESSION!!!  
  
Dragon Gurl: THAT'S RIGHT!  
  
Tenki: I have to accept the answer that is on the card... but I forgot about that! Well, anyway...  
  
Dragon Gurl: You're an idiot.  
  
Tenki: Yuppers.  
  
Kurama: Okay, how about "Tenki's odd habits" for $1000  
  
Answer: "Her OTHER main obsession"  
  
Jin: (buzzes in) what is writing fan-fiction?  
  
Youko and Dragon Gurl: WRONG!  
  
Koenma: SHUT UP!  
  
Gene: (buzzes in) What is being in love and daydreaming about Kurama?  
  
Tenki: YES!! GENE GETS $1000!!  
  
Suzaku: YAY!!  
  
Puu: PPPPPPUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Yusuke: Who are you cheering for, Puu?  
  
Puu: (thinking) Why, how on earth do you expect me to answer such a provocative and irresponsible question, Urameshi? (says) Puu...  
  
Keiko: I don't know, he is the "other" portion of you, is he not?  
  
Kurama: "Cutest Anime Creatures" for $400.  
  
Answer: "I'm squeaky and talk. I make a lot of sense, who the advice I give no one ever listens to."  
  
Jin: (buzzes in) What is Luna?  
  
Tenki: (looks at card) WHAT THE HELL? Why does the card say "Puu?"  
  
Gene (buzzes in) What is Puu?  
  
Tenki: He gets the $400...  
  
Puu: (thinks) This really is the most stupid thing I have ever seen in the history of being a spirit beet. (says) Puuuuuuuuuu...  
  
Tenki: I'm sorry, but I believe we need to stop for a commercial, don't you?  
  
Kurama: That works, I guess...  
  
Koenma: You're not supposed to have commercials till the first round is done!!  
  
Tenki: I'm tired of typing right at this time, Koenma, leave me alone...  
  
Kurama: We might as well go ahead and take a break, Tenki.  
  
Jin: The Lass can come over to my house at anytime, that I'd really have fun with. Miss Tenki, why don't you have a dark tournament instead of some lousy game show?  
  
Kurama: I think that the authoress needs to take a break, right now, Jin.  
  
(Suddenly, Tidus from Final Fantasy X appears)  
  
Keiko: I have to catch it! (gets out bisho-ball)  
  
Tidus: ...AHHH!!! NOT ANOTHER FANGIRL!  
  
Yusuke: You get back here right now, Keiko!  
  
Tenki: Well, It's after midnight here, so I'm shutting down... (walks to Kurama and glomps him)  
  
Kurama: That's nice, Tenki. (returns the hug, but Tenki falls asleep in his arms) Umm, I guess I'll have to go tuck her in... (wanders around and tries to find her bed, but he doesn't find it) Well, see you next chapter!  
  
...end chapter three... 


End file.
